


i'm spilling wine in the bathtub, you kiss my face and we're both drunk

by Mellybear



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Foot Massage, Massage, Post-Graduation, but not in a weird way or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellybear/pseuds/Mellybear
Summary: Mori prepares a surprise for Haruhi after a long day at work~
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Morinozuka Takashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	i'm spilling wine in the bathtub, you kiss my face and we're both drunk

**Author's Note:**

> My FAVE pairing for this, needs way more content so I'm adding to it.

"I have a surprise for you." Mori's intimidating figure had been hovering at the side of the door to their apartment. It wasn't clear if he'd been standing there for five minutes or an hour, but it was obvious he'd been waiting expectantly for Haruhi to get home from work. 

"Hello to you too," she greeted, the sarcasm in her voice didn't carry it's usual bite, instead coming in a sweet tone reserved just for him. Reaching to take off her coat, he rushed to do it for her hanging it on the hook by their side. Takashi was always like that, just a footstep behind her eager to wait on her needs. 

"Hello," his low voice rumbled. "I have a surprise for you." She had to smile now, stopping dead in her tracks so that his continued stride would bump into her as he kept walking. Turning her head back to look at him he'd already received the message, bending down to kiss her before the soft inviting smile could even be wiped off her face. 

" _Okay_ , show me your surprise. I can see you're excited about it." 

Their apartment hardly met Haruhi's definition of living under a lease. It wasn't some little shoebox with a single room and neighbors on all sides. The penthouse was high up in the sky, an entire floor to themselves, balcony and all. She said it was too much, but forcing her boyfriend to live in anything lesser would only make her feel guilty. Though he had always been the most grounded of their rich friends (note that was all their friends aside from her) he was still used to a certain level of luxury. 

Takashi led her with his hands on both of her shoulders to their bathroom. It alone was practically the size of Haruhi's old home with her dad. The bathtub at the center was more like someone's definition of a hot tub. A large in-ground circle of water with high-pressure jets embedded in all the right spots. She had rolled her eyes at the notion of something so lavish, but it was all over from the first time her body had sunk into the water. 

After a long day at the firm, she wanted nothing more than to unwind in that pool. And as if anticipating that, there the steaming bath sat, piled high with white frothy bubbles. Small tea candles lined the pool in a neat circle, with rose petals scattered all around the stone floor. Each of them placed so perfectly she could imagine Takashi bending to place each one individually. A bucket filled with ice held a bottle of champagne which Haruhi refused to even read the year on the label. 

"Surprise." The inflection of his voice hadn't changed in any substantial manner, but she could hear the playful note that someone less versed in his ways would have never picked up on.

"You read my mind." Haruhi was already frantically tearing herself out of the black formal slacks she'd worn that day. Slacks that cost too much money but she knew made people think better of her. 

"You have no _idea_ the kind of day I have had." Her fingers worked deftly over the little buttons lining the front of her shirt. 

"Mmm," Mori responded, watching her carefully from his stone-cold position.

"First when I got there this old guy told me to brew the pot of coffee. Like I'm some sort of secretary." He could feel a flare of anger in his chest matching the increasing annoyance in her words, but his face hardly twitched. There was nothing he could do about it now, but he imagined had he been there his stern look alone would have been enough to silence him down into a meek puddle. 

"And then-, aren't you gonna undress?" She interrupted her recounting to look at him expectantly, now wearing only her bra and panties. He blinked as if the question slapped him across the face. 

"Ah." Mori unbuttoned his own shirt, far slower than the woman had done for herself. She wasn't sure if him joining had been the plan all along but there was no point in excluding him from a bathtub that could easily fit an entire host club. 

Watching him unbutton to reveal his sculpted godly body was always a treat in itself. Quickly it was becoming the best part of the surprise. Haruhi stepped forward to close the gap between them, leaving her clothes in a crumpled pile on the floor behind her. The second her fingers reached out to brush across his ribcage, Mori felt every nerve ending in his body stand at attention for her. They'd been together through a majority of their adulthood, all through law school for Haruhi, hurdling over the struggle of entering a job market. But when Haruhi touched him it was always like it was the first time. 

He didn't _react_ the same as the first time she'd touched him. That had been an... Uncharacteristic and embarrassing display. But he held as much breath as his lungs would allow until she kissed him. That was like coming home, finally. He always kissed slowly, even when she tried to move to rush, he controlled the pace to tantalize her. Mori was the strong, slow, and steady type. Which really counteracted Haruhi's instinct to jump his bones. 

Mori's hand reached behind her back to skillfully unhook her bra. It fell to the floor as she felt his smirk on her lips, always so impressed with himself. Haruhi pulled back her chastising gaze steeped with humor. She hooked her fingers on the sides of her panties to yank them down, wanting to unwind in the tub by this point. 

"You look cold," Mori noted. Her arms crossed over her exposed chest.  
"Shut up."

He watched her shuffle to the tub with excitement, the way her little butt wiggled only making his smile widen. She lowered herself into the frothy pool, hissing at the sudden heat on her skin until she sunk all the way in. Then a content sigh replaced it, resting her head on one of the bath pillows. A pillow for the bathtub. Utterly ridiculous until she was there, then it was a comforting and welcome luxury. 

She almost thought she'd have to ask for him to step in, but her mouth was barely open when the sound of him breaking the water splashed across from her. They could have fit two more people comfortably, and maybe four or five _uncomfortably_. There was a lot of room between them filled with the overpoweringly jasmine scented bubble bath. It was not something she'd pick herself but she imagined Taka running his fingers over her freshly moisturized skin after and figured it could smell of fancy tuna for all she cared. Leaning over, his outstretched muscular arm had steam coming off his skin when he dug the champagne out of the ice bucket. Excited Haruhi jutted out her hands for the first flute of bubbly he'd poured, which he handed over gladly. His own glass was filled but he left it untouched on the rim of the bath over his shoulder.

Her feet swished in the center of the pool, kicking to play with his own clown shoe sized feet until his lighting fast reflex caught it in his hands. Takashi's thumbs rolled across the arch of her foot, massaging lovingly over the skin. 

"So, you were telling me about your day," he posited. Haruhi just sighed reveling in his touch wicking the ache from her feet, always pained from the pointed toe of those damn high heels. 

"Yeah..." She said slowly, opening her eyes to the ceiling before rolling her head lazily to look at him. "I'd rather hear about what you did today." They'd both made the choice to pursue law, for very different reasons. Though, maybe the choices steeped in familial obligation weren't that different. But he'd been off the beat for a while so instead, he just shrugged his shoulders. She took a long sip of the practically honey-sweet champagne in her hand. 

"I... Was working out. Training." He hadn't let himself slip since school, not even an inch. Mori insisted it was because he had something worth protecting. "Then I ate the meal you left prepared, thank you." Haruhi made their meals in big prep batches. She knew they could afford someone to make it, probably better than her, but toting her own bento box to work was more rewarding. The idea of them eating the same food, maybe even overlapping in time, made her feel closer in the solitary breaks.

"And then you prepared this bath," she said. "What brought on that idea?" Takashi released her foot from his hand, tapping her calf for her to give him the other neglected foot. Haruhi complied, downing what was in her glass with ease. Rich people never filled their cups enough. 

"You." He said simply as if that answered it all. 

"Me?" 

"I think you deserve nice things." Haruhi didn't care for the most lavish things. Not fancy dresses or expensive jewels. She did waver in her resolution for high-end sushi and fluffy bedding, but not without a begrudging tone. Money had never been the way to Haruhi Fujioka's heart, and it was that fundamental misaligning that caused the others vying for her affection to fail. 

"I think _you_ deserve even nicer." The alcohol was getting to her head now in all the heat, but that didn't keep her from abandoning the champagne flute and closing in on Mori. She sat herself down between the legs she forced apart. "You should give me a backrub." 

"That is nicer." Not a hint of sarcasm in his words as his hands settled onto her shoulders, rubbing his thumbs over the knot at the top of her spine. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was GOING to be smut but I got over the concept too early and now it's not, maybe there will be another addition someday. Follow me on tumblr @shslflamingarrow


End file.
